This invention relates to play equipment and, more particularly, to simulated tightrope walking apparatus.
The desire of a child to try to walk a tightrope after witnessing a high wire act for the first time, has been thwarted by the unavailability of equipment suitable for amateur use. The equipment used in the training of professionals typically includes a major structure for tensioning the rope and supporting it at considerable height above the ground and obviously is outside the reach of beginners and the curious who merely wish to test their ability to walk a tightrope.
The present invention satisfies this need by providing a simple and relatively inexpensive apparatus which closely simulates the bounce and side-to-side sway of a tightrope but does not require a major support structure and which is not so high as to cause injury in case of a fall.
Thus, a primary object of the invention is to provide apparatus for duplicating the bounce and sway characteristics of a tightrope.
Another object is to provide a portable simulated tightrope walking set that is relatively inexpensive and easy to manufacture, and easy to transport and assemble.
Another object of the invention is to provide simulated tightrope apparatus in which the deflection of the "rope" may be adjusted to accommodate the apparatus to users of different weights.